A Night Together
by ShuichiShindou07
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi have an evening alone together.
1. Chapter 1

This evening found a couple sitting comfortably together on a couch. Yuki was reading a book with Shuichi cuddled up to his side watching television. The singer lifted his head and smiled at his lover who was completely lost in his novel. After straightening up to stretch, Shuichi leaned in and placed a rather wet kiss just under the author's ear. Gold eyes grew wide at the unexpected shiver that ran through Yuki's body. He watched his partner get up and walk towards the hallway, turning to give him a cute little wink. Watching Shuichi disappear down the hall, Yuki set his book and glasses down to follow.

Shuichi jumped when he felt strong arms wrap around him, a warm body against his back, and kisses trailing over his thin neck. A soft whimper escaped him as hands sensually ran over his body. The singer lifted his left arm behind him to hold onto Yuki's head, encouraging the kisses that were moving towards his lips. Their lips met in a slow, hot kiss and Yuki tightened his hold on the other man's hips, pressing their bodies together. Shuichi could feel how hard his lover had become already. The pink hair man spun around and grabbed the older man's face with both hands, kissing him as they stumbled to their bedroom.

When they reached the bed, there was a trail of clothing behind them. The blond slowly pushed Shuichi onto the bed and crawled up to follow the smaller body. He kissed up slender legs, toned abs, pert nipples, and all the way up to those sweet lips. The singer was moaning softly, incredibly turned on, and went to turn onto his side but was stopped by a large hand grazing his crotch. The touches were teasing at first and grew harder as it continued. Shuichi continued to kiss his lover as Yuki ran his fingers along the waistline of his pants. The author loved feeling the other man twitch and tense his muscles whenever he did this. The hand went under the waistline and Shuichi arched his back, panting Yuki's name. Both cooperated to remove the remaining shorts and underwear from the singer.

Laying by his side,Yuki wrapped his longer fingers around Shuichi's length and began to slowly pump him while leaning down to claim a small nipple with his mouth. Shuichi hand one hand gripping the sheets and the other holding onto Yuki. The older man wanted to make this last and paused his actions to get the lube from their nightstand. With wet fingers he circled his lover's entrance, which brought and even louder whimper from Shuichi. He gently slid in one finger into the singer. He moved the one digit in and out slowly, allowing for adjustment, before slamming his finger into him. Shuichi's loud moan made him smirk. The author added a second and third finger, repeating the same actions till he was fingering Shuichi hard. The younger man could barely control himself from the pleasure he was experiencing. Both his arms were around Yuki's shoulders, his nails digging into pale skin.

Shuichi pulled himself up to whisper "Yu-Yuki...I want you...so much..." before pressing their lips together.

Yuki couldn't help but smirk. "Is that so?" He removed his fingers from Shuichi's body and made quick work to remove his pants. Shuichi helped while nibbling on his ear. The blond got onto his knees and felt his hard on twitch as he watched his lover spread his legs willingly and give him a smoldering look. He leaned down and met the smaller man in another heated kiss. A small hand reached between them and spread lube on the author's manhood. The lovers looked into each others eyes as Yuki positioned himself and slowly entered Shuichi's body. Both moaned loudly, Shuichi arched his back, his nails running down the other's back while Yuki buried his face in his lover's neck. They took a few moments to adjust, both unsure if they could hold on if they didn't.

Their rhythm started off slow, their bodies pressed entirely together and panting into each others ears. Yuki pushed up onto his arms and stopped for a moment to look at the man underneath him. Shuichi was flushed with sweat starting to appear on his forehead and his violet eyes clouded with lust and love. The author made eye contact with him again before pulling almost entirely out. Shuichi wasn't expecting it when his lover thrust hard into his body, hitting his spot dead on. He screamed out Yuki's name followed by moan after moan as this continued, getting faster and faster. Shuichi's legs were drawn up high and wrapped around Yuki's waist, his heels digging into the others lower back. Yuki couldn't keep from letting out a deep moan. He loved the way those thin legs would wrapped around him and try to make him go deeper. Shuichi bit his lip as he felt a tingle in his thighs and lower belly. It felt like his entire nerve system was on fire as his orgasm approached.

"Oh god! Yuki! Oh yeah...right...right there...oh...YUKI!"

The last part was screamed out as he came hard, his body twitched and limbs tightening around the author. Yuki stopped thrusting while Shuichi road his orgasm. He kissed him slow and lovingly. When the singer seemed to have caught his breath, his lover whispered into his ear, "We aren't done just yet."

Yuki flipped them over so that he was laying flat and Shuichi was onto top of him. They took a moment to gather themselves, their new position giving them more pleasure. The singer new he was in charge now and started to roll his hips in a circle with Yuki still inside him. The older man groaned and tightly gripped his hips. Yuki could feel every muscle move around him when his lover moved like this. Shuichi leaned back and rested his hand on the other man's thighs, rocking his hips back and forth so that he could ride his lover the way he liked it. His plan worked as their panting increased. A pink haired head threw itself backwards when the author matched his movements, thrusting up into him. They became frantic as both were approaching their ends. Shuichi was calling out his partner's name and words of love and Yuki pressed his head back into the pillow, his eyes closed tight. With a few more thrusts, the older man twitched and called out as he felt the pleasure course through his body from his orgasm. The singer gasped as he felt his lover fill his body and his second orgasm quickly overtook him.

Both men breathed heavily while trying to recover. Shuichi collapsed onto the older man, leaving little kisses along his sweaty neck. Yuki put his arms around the other's waist and running comforting hands along his back.

After a while, the two lovers separated and took a few moments to regain feeling in their legs before cleaning up. They returned to bed, choosing to not get dressed, and got into one of their familiar sleeping positions: on their sides, spooning against each other. Interlacing his fingers with the ones around his waist, Shuichi giggled at the small kiss that Yuki gave him on the neck.

"Good night Yuki...I love you."

"Night brat...and I love you too."


	2. Thanks Everyone!

Hey everyone! Long time, no see! I apologize that I forgot to put a disclaimer and all of that on the story. It's been a while since I've written anything and I regret to say I'm not sure if I'll write anymore after this. I'd like to thank everyone who has liked my other stories and for new readers who like them as well. It's been fun you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, Yuki, or Shuichi. Those all belong to Maki Murakami. I'm just a fan who loves those two characters together.


End file.
